Vous vous êtes trompé de Weasley
by luneXD
Summary: Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry, qui resta quelque instant muet avant de se tourner vers Molly qui était au premier rang, à seulement quelque pas de lui. - Madame, vous vous êtes trompé de Weasley. Cette affirmation du futur mari jeta un blanc sur l'assemblé.


_VOUS VOUS ETES TROMPE DE WEASLEY :__ chapitre 1 et unique._

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de .

**Note:** Attention ceci n'est qu'une grosse blague !

Harry Potter de son petit nom, se diriger d'un pas certain, sûr de lui vers l'humble demeure Weasley, le terrier. Il avait pris sa décision, peu importe l'avis ou le regard des personnes et au diable les bonnes manières, il ouvrit violement la porte d'entrée, la faisant claquer contre le mur, s'exclament à qui voulais bien l'entendre, d'une voix déterminé tout en prenant une pose fière et conquérante :

-« Monsieur, Madame Weasley, je suis venu ici aujourd'hui afin de vous demander la main d'un de vos enfant ! »

Harry se tut après sa petite entré dans le salon ou les deux rouquins buvaient calmement un thé avant son entrée tonitruante. Molly, dont la tasse était resté suspendu dans les airs près de ses lèvres quelques temps, se repris rapidement sautant sur ses pieds.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Mon bébé va se marier ! Bien sûr que tu as notre accord Harry chéri ! »

-« Mais es ce que … »

-« Si mon enfant est d'accord ? Cela fait dès moi que l'on ne parle que de ça en espérant secrètement un signe de ta part ! Oh comme je suis ravi ! Je vais tout organisé et mettre en place ! Ce sera le plus beau mariage du monde magique ! Mais il nous faut une date, pourquoi pas le mois prochain ? Le printemps est la meilleure saison pour ce genre d'évènement, je m'occupe de tout ! Mais il ne faudra pas que les deux partis se voient avant le mariage… Rentre chez toi je m'occupe de tout, de tout ! »

Harry acquiesça devant l'enthousiasme de sa futur belle-mère, et pris congé de sa nouvelle famille, le pas léger, tout heureux de la réaction que sa demande avait engendré.

1 MOIS PLUS TARD :

Enfin le grand jour était arrivé. Harry se tenait droit près de l'hôtel, dans un costume noir cintré attendant l'arrivée de la personne que son cœur avait choisi. Une musique retentis, amenant avec elle le silence dans la salle. Tous se retournèrent vers Ginny qui traversa le hall vers l'hôtel, au bras de son père, portant une magnifique robe blanche qui laissait ses épaules à découvert. Son visage resplendissait de joie et de bonheur. Pourtant Harry se posa une question, qui lui sembla assez bête. Pourquoi Ginny portait une robe de mariée ? Il s'était trompé de jour ? Il s'agissait du mariage de Ginny et non du siens ? Il dû interrompre ses pensé et questions au combien intéressantes, lorsque Arthur Weasley lui mit la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

-« Harry, prend soin de ma chère petite fille. »

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry, qui resta quelque instant muet avant de se tourner vers Molly qui était au premier rang, à seulement quelque pas de lui.

-« Madame, vous vous êtes trompé de Weasley. »

Cette affirmation du futur mari jeta un blanc sur l'assemblé.

-« Comment ça ? Je n'ai qu'une seule fille… » Se risqua Molly ayant peur de comprendre.

-« Je le sais très bien, mais ce n'était pas la main de Ginny que j'étais venu vous demander, mais celle de Ron. »

Si la première intervention d'Harry avait refroidi les invités du « merveilleux » mariage qu'aurait dû être le siens et celui de Ginny, sa deuxième les avaient laissé sans voix, les mâchoires ne se décollant plus du parquet ciré et lustré quelques heure plus tôt.

Le survivant, ne se laissant pas impressionné par les regards qui le dévisagé avec encore plus d'intérêt qu'au début de la cérémonie, il faut bien avouer que pépé Weasley et sa femme s'étaient presque endormie, et que le soudain revirement de situation avait attisé leur curiosité, ne perdant pas une seule miette de ce qui se disait alors que tous les croyaient sourd come des pots.

Harry se tourna donc vers Ron qui était arrivé quelque temps après sa sœur, et, prenant son courage a deux mains s'avança vers lui, posant un genou à terre lorsqu'il fut à ses coté.

-« Ronald Weasley, il y a un mois, je suis venu au terrier afin de demander ta mains à tes parents, mais nous avons comme eu un léger malentendu, alors je pense que le mieux est de m'adresser au principal intéressé de tout cette histoire, toi. Ron, depuis ce jour dans le Poudlard express j'ai su que c'était toi qui serais à mes côtés, tu as été mon ami et ensuite mon meilleur ami malgré les disputes que nous avons pu avoir, tu es devenu presque comme un frère pour moi, mais je me suis rendu compte que pour moi il n'y avait personne d'autre que toi. Je t'aime Ronald Weasley et je te demande à toi aujourd'hui :

Veux-tu m'épouser ?

La salle entière avait retenu son souffle écoutant silencieusement, presque religieusement la déclaration d'Harry, et soufflèrent enfin de soulagement lorsque Ron se jeta dans ses bras en criant un grand « oui » sous les applaudissements de tous.

Ainsi le mariage qui été au départ celui d'Harry Potter et Ginny Wealey devint celui d'Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose au final. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant, alors que Ginny se vengea sur d'énormes pots de crème glacé et que Molly Weasley s'empressait de retranscrire tout ça par écrit, sur de faire un bestseller avec cette histoire.

FIN. Voilà ! Je vous avais dit que c'était du grand n'importe quoi ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu en espérant que ma petite histoire vous ait plus, donnez-moi vos avis en PM ou en review ! Merci !


End file.
